Love Is Only A Game
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: It meant so much to Demyx, being close to Axel. If only it meant the same thing to the other…


**_Title: Love Is Only A Game  
Author: _**_Izzy-Lawliet_**_  
Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any characters or such. SquareEnix and all other respected owners do. Also, some lines were taken from a show off of YouTube, and if you know what they are, go you!_**_  
Pairings:_**_ Axel/Demyx_**_  
Rating: _**_M_**_  
Warnings: _**_AU, language, yaoi, _

**_Summary:_**_ It meant so much to Demyx, being close to Axel. If only it meant the same thing to the other…_

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank one of my best friends, Shaye, for helping me with parts of this fic that I was stuck on, and for still loving me for teasing her…about that one thing/person…a few of you may know what I'm talking about. XD

**xxx**

Demyx walked into his room and tossed his phone on his bed, collapsing on it moments later. He squealed at the feel of it digging into his back before laying it on the floor. Sighing, he stared at the ceiling before jumping up and pacing his room, his fingers itching to play his beautiful sitar. But that beautiful sitar was in his parent's closet. Demyx was currently grounded from the instrument for staying out past curfew.

"It wasn't even _my _fault," He said to himself. "It was _all _Axel's fault. I told him that if we went to the party we would have to leave at nine forty exactly to make it back by eleven. But _nooo_, he didn't listen to me. Just because he lives with his older brother and he's able to whatever he wants, doesn't mean he can get me in trouble whenever he freakin' feels like it…" Demyx walked over to his computer and sat down, logging in and tapping the keys lightly to pass the time as his computer logged in to his name.

Clicking on Windows Media Player – for he despised and was easily confused by iTunes – he began to play random songs. Demyx stared at the spikes that took over his screen as the music played. When he got a headache from it, he closed his eyes, stood up and walked to his bed. Sitting on it, he yawned and laid back, his hands playing an imaginary sitar.

Without his sitar, Chester, Demyx felt lonely. He could probably call someone and talk to them for entertainment, but the only person that didn't mind putting up with him was Axel. Since he refused to talk to the redhead, Demyx laid on his bed, sighing every few moments in complete and utter boredom. Just as he was about to pick up his phone and randomly text someone, the 'Do you like Waffles?' song went off, startling Demyx into dropping his phone, causing it to open.

Chuckling nervously to himself, Demyx picked up his phone and talked into it shyly, "He-hello?"

_"Yo, Dem! Ya wanna hang?" _

Demyx scowled at the voice that came out his end of the receiver. "_Can't._ I'm _grounded_ because of _you_!"

_"Then I'll be over in fi-no, make it two." _Just as Demyx was about to say something, there was that resounding beep that echoed through his phone that signaled the pushy redhead had hung up. Demyx sighed and walked to his door, opening it and yelling that he was going to bed, which wouldn't have been unbelievable. It _was _almost eight o'clock – a usual time that he went to bed at. He closed the door and locked it, shutting off his light after he shut down his computer and blindly finding some pajama pants to change into.

There was a soft tapping on his window that was over his bed. Demyx ignored it and started to dress down to his boxers. Once in those, he pulled on his pajama pants.

"Tell me why, again, you sleep in boxers and pants?" Axel asked as he climbed through the window, landing on the bed with a soft '_plunk'._

"I've told you _a billion _times. I don't like to sleep without boxers; it makes me feel exposed…" Demyx said shyly, laying on his bed, being careful to avoid the long lanky figure that sat right dab in the middle currently taking off his shoes. "Now scootch it, I wanna sleep." As he climbed into bed, he grabbed the already opened sucker that lay on his dresser.

"No you don't, you just wanna excuse for me to hold you." Axel held up his hand in silence as he continued. "No, it's alright. I don't mind, that's only 'cause your sexy and you're skin is nice and cold. It's also because – hey! Why'd ya slap me?!" Demyx rolled his eyes at Axel but was grateful when he didn't say anymore and curled up behind him.

Minutes ticked by and nothing more was said, no more sound but for the occasional shiver when Axel lightly glided his finger across the tanned stomach of the sitar player. When that finger slid over to his sensitive side, Demyx couldn't help but let out a startled giggle at the sensation. "_Shh_," Axel chided.

"You '_shh'!_" Demyx replied snappily, taking Axel's hand in his and cupping them both into a fist to lay comfortably under his chin.

More minutes passed and the redhead had yet done anything but lightly squeeze his hand in Demyx's in a sign of comfort.

"Axey! You're pants are bothering me!" Demyx said, hoping to seem inconspicuous while he took out his sucker to speak.

"But-" Axel stopped himself and moved his hand from Demyx's, undoing his pants so he was able to pull them down and off, leaving him in his flame covered boxer briefs. He didn't question the fact that Demyx had on pants himself – his cotton – and couldn't feel the texture. "Better?" He asked, getting back into the position they were in previously.

"Yes." Demyx whispered, subconsciously moving back to be closer to Axel.

"Demyx? What's that noise?" Axel asked, not being able to ignore the sound of sucking any longer.

"My sucker. It gets smaller if I lick it." Demyx said, continued to use his tongue to wrap around it.

"Oh really?" The redhead questioned, his eyebrows rising.

"Yeah…but it's too hard for me to bite…it hurts my teeth…" The blond pouted, letting the sucker go in between his lips.

"Ahh, that's nice…" Containing his laughter, Axel bit his lip to be able to reply to him. "But why do you have a sucker before you go to bed, anyways?"

"Uhm…I wanted to finish it before the morning, 'cause I usually forget about them. So I thought that if I do it before I go to bed, I won't forget." Demyx continued to suck on it, not thinking anything of the noises he was making.

"Oh, that's interesting…" Axel moved his arms from around the other to roll on the opposite side to hold his stomach while he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Demyx asked around the lolli as he turned onto his side as well. He looked at Demyx, not understanding why he was laughing so hard for.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Dem Dem." Demyx shrugged and bit into his sucker, moaning in pain when it hurt his jaw. "What was that?" Axel asked, not being able to help himself at getting turned on by the moan that sounded so sexy.

"It hurted my jaw…" Axel chuckled and wrapped his arm back around Demyx, pulling him close in a hug-type thing.

"I's sawwy…want me to kiss it better?" It was a rhetorical question, and he thought that would be easily caught by the blond. But a few minutes later as he was when Demyx replied with another soft yes, Axel was surprised.

"Dem…" Axel moved his hand to lay on Demyx's bare side and lightly pressed on it, silently saying he wanted the blond to roll onto his side. In the dark, it was hard to see anything but those bright blue eyes that fit Demyx's innocent personality perfectly. Feeling entranced by them, Axel couldn't look away from them as he leaned close to the other and pressed their lips together, eyes staying locked. Demyx didn't close his eyes, but he didn't fight Axel. Things stayed where they were, but after a few moments, Axel progressively started to press their lips together harder, finally letting his eyes close as he let his tongue slip out and slide along the seam of the blond's lips.

Demyx slowly let his mouth open while his eyelids slid shut. Once Axel's tongue was inside of his mouth, Demyx couldn't help but let out a moan, trying to press his body closer to Axel's.

He had wanted this so badly for so long; he had wanted to be able to do this, but had been denied this pleasure as he watched Axel go out with multiple girls and twice as many boys. But knowing that Demyx was now one of those boys—one of those that were good enough for the pyromaniac—was enough to cause him to keenly arch his spine.

Axel ran his hand along the curve of Demyx's bare back in a soft way, transferring some of his heat to the blond. Axel let his tongue roll slightly against the other's and rolled them over, keeping Demyx arched up into him while doing so. They were closer than before, legs were in between each other and Demyx currently had his hands wrapped up around Axel's back to grip his shoulders, keeping them close.

Axel broke the kiss and started to kiss Demyx's cheek, going to his ear to nip lightly. Demyx gasped softly, biting his lip to stop a moan from erupting.

Axel sat up, laying the blond down to straddle his hips and take his shirt off, leaving him in his briefs. Just as he was about to lay down, Demyx hooked his fingers in them and tugged. Axel smiled and got off the bed, sliding those down his long legs before going back to kissing the other. As he did that, he started to pull of Demyx pants and boxers, making sure they both came off at once. As they did, Demyx raised his hips, his erection brushing against Axel's knuckles.

Axel brought his lips to Demyx's collar bone to bite and then down to his chest to nibble some more. Axel moved his hands from Demyx ankles where he had removed his bottoms from, and ran them up his legs, stopping at the thighs to run them along the inside of them, parting them so he could lay between them.

Continuing to kiss down Demyx's soft skin, Axel brought his tongue out to leave a trail of wetness in his wake as he kept going down. He continued to move, his hands rubbing in circles on the inside of his thighs while his mouth went down one leg, replacing the left hand. He smiled lightly against the soft skin as Demyx kept gasping and letting out almost silent moans. Axel carefully let his tongue run along the cold flesh, going up to the heated member that had awaited him for so long. His lips wrapped around the side of it, sucking lightly, only adding pressure with each soft moan that filled his ears. Axel's fingers ran along one side of it slowly, letting his mouth slide up and down every few moments, getting close and closer to the tip.

As he got near the tip, he switched sides, his hand going down the same side that his mouth was currently on. Axel heard a groan of annoyance come from Demyx as he avoided the reddened tip and continued to lightly tease everything but that.

"_Axey_! Stop, teasing!" Demyx said in a hushed voice.

"_Sorry_," Axel replied, his mouth still against Demyx length, sending vibrations through Demyx's body and caused a loud moan to be blocked by the blond's own hand. Axel smirked once more before giving into the impatient sitar player and took as much as he could into his mouth, surprising the other deeply as he felt his whole member be literally swallowed up.

It didn't take long for Demyx to come to his release, all he needed was a few good hard sucks and Axel's head going up and down, back and forth to get him to release into his mouth.

Axel swallowed, not really caring about the bitter taste.

"_Axey…_" Demyx sighed softly, his body relaxing after the tenseness that came with his climax.

"You're about to fall asleep?" Axel asked, feeling selfish.

"Uh huh."

"But we're not done, sweetie." Axel said and reached for his pants, pulling out the lube he always had in them. He didn't take any more time than necessary time to turn Demyx onto his stomach and stretch him, smiling with each small noise the blond made.

"Axel, we shouldn't do this…" Demyx protested, knowing why he was being currently stretched.

Axel laid down on Demyx, letting his hand slip from Demyx as he lubed himself up in preparation of entering the other. "Yes we should." Axel said as he started to enter the other. His large shaft started to press in him and he couldn't help but moan at the tightness of the blond, realizing that it only meant one thing.

"You're a virgin." Axel gasped, stopping only for a moment as Demyx nodded. "Sexy." And he kept pressing in, his other hand reaching under Demyx to rub against his hardening length.

Axel should've known that the other was in pain, if it wasn't for the groan that Demyx let out, then it should have been the fact that Demyx currently hand his hands painfully twisted in his bedding. But Axel didn't exactly care. The thing that mattered to him was how tight Demyx was, how he clenched around him during the thrusting process.

Demyx tried to push himself away from the pain, accidentally bucking into Axel, making the redhead think that he was ready enough to start moving.

The older one started to thrust, one hand gripping the slim hip and the other slowly stroking Demyx in time to his steady thrusts. Axel heard Demyx's moans start to change in tone and felt Demyx start to rock back and forth into him. The extra movements made it just _that _much more enjoyable for Axel, causing his hips to pick up their pace and drive into Demyx harder. Axel kept his hand stroking at the slow pace while he practically rammed into the blond with each rocking of his hips. He knew what he was doing, and when Demyx complained about him being to slow, he just fastened the movement of his hips, keeping his hand practically still.

With some shocking strength, Demyx was able to get up on his knees, making it _much _easier for Axel to fuck him. And that made it so he was able to reach and bring himself to completion once more.

As Demyx came once more, Axel kept pumping in and out of Demyx, using both hands to grasp Demyx's hips to bring him back to meet him. Demyx became unbelievable tight and Axel voiced this with a long drawn out moan. "Mm! So…_tight_!" Axel's thrust became harder as he himself got closer. But once he came, that one last thrust was even harder than the rest, hurting Demyx slightly.

Bathing in the afterglow of sex, Axel pulled out of Demyx and onto his side, pulling him into his arms. He just knew that the sitar player would want to cuddle.

"Dem? You alright?" Axel asked, only slightly worried about his annoying friend.

"I'm alright. I'm just sticky." Demyx said, looking at his hand as the stickiness started to slowly run down his palm.

"That's what happens when you come, Dem." Axel whispered, letting sleep overcome him.

**xxx**

The next week happened much like the first night did. Axel came over, climbing through the window and fucked Demyx, this time facing him, per Demyx's request. They lasted a little longer than this time and yet it didn't satisfy Axel enough to make him fall asleep with Demyx once more.

Demyx lay on his back, looking up at Axel as he started to thrust once again. "Ax? I can't go again…" He panted out.

"Aw, but Dem Dem, it'll be fun." Axel cooed, moving his hips back and forth anyways. He was already starting to get hard again, so feeling pleasure during this was no problem.

"_Axey_, I dun wanna…" Demyx whined even though he was starting to meet Axel's thrusts. The redhead didn't reply, but kept up his slow and steady pace. Demyx eventually was moaning as loud as he possibly could without arousing suspicion with his parents. Axel smirked and continued to drive himself into the sitarist. The thrusts stayed the same pace, making the pleasure all that more pleasurable for both the blond and the redhead. "_Axel_…" Demyx tried, not being able to get out the words to tell Axel how he felt.

"Ye-yes?" Axel grunted out between a particularly good thrust.

"St-_op!_" Demyx said, raising his arms to push Axel away. Axel wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't for the sound of tears in Demyx's voice. The redhead looked down at Demyx, feeling some sympathy, but not much as he looked at where their bodies were joined. Sighing longingly before pulling out and laying next to Demyx one more time, gathering him in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Demy." Axel apologized, not really meaning it, just wanting the pleasure back.

"It's okay…" The other sniffed, feeling slightly betrayed. "Just _please _don't do that again. If I don't want it…I don't want it."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It's tay…" Demyx said, feeling tired as he finally let his eyes close.

"Dammit…" Axel whispered once he was sure Demyx was asleep.

**xxx**

At school, everything was normal. It was Axel's request that nothing changed between them in public. Demyx didn't question, as long as he had Axel's love he was good with not letting anyone know. He thought the reason was because the school was very closed-minded in that type of situation. If only he knew…

And he eventually did learn he was wrong. It had to have been the third week since that first night, a Friday, and Demyx was currently sitting with the new kid, Sora, waiting for the other new kid, Roxas. Sora was just as bouncy and energetic and ADD-like as Demyx was and they got along perfectly. Roxas seemed more closed off and easily angered. Demyx was sort of afraid of that one.

"Then, he was like, 'I have a tootsie roll in my pants.' I _almost _fell for it. Really, I did. I was undoing his pants, and then it occurred to me that if he had a tootsie roll in his pants, it'd be in his pockets, not his _actual _pants." Sora was rambling, another thing that he and Demyx had in common. "Hm, I wonder where my brother is…" He said, changing subjects without a second thought. He stood up and started looking across the school grounds for Roxas with his hand covering his eyes from the sun that was hidden behind the clouds.

"I dunno, doesn't he live with you?" Demyx questioned, also looking for Sora's twin.

"Yeah, but he said he was gonna meet this Alex guy."

"Who's Alex?" Demyx questioned, looking from the grounds to Sora.

"Oh! That guy. The one with the spiky red hair that's making out with Roxy!" Demyx turned his head to look at 'the one with the spiky red hair that was making out with Roxy' and was utterly floored when he realized who it was.

"You mean Axel?" Demyx corrected.

"Yeah! That's his name." Sora plopped back down on the grass, only looking back up when he saw that the sitarist was still standing. "Dem? You alright?"

"Yeah…" Demyx choked out. "Just fine." And he ran. All the way home…

Demyx snuck up into his room, laying on his bed, not bothering to take off his shoes. He pounded his fist against the pillow in anger. "Stupid Axel!" He screamed, not caring how loud he was. His parents weren't home. "I can't believe I fell for his act! God, I'm _so _stupid!" Demyx said, tears of betrayal once again falling down his cheeks. "I thought he loved me…" Demyx whispered, laying down on his bed and looking up at the blank ceiling that was dotted with glow in the dark stars.

Hours past and he heard his parents get home, neither of them bothering to check his room as he was supposed to still be in school. When he looked at his watch and saw that it was time for the early release bell to ring, he climbed out his bedroom window, going back to school to get his things.

When he was about a block from school, he heard the bell ring and heard all the students come out of the buildings. As he walked closer, he saw Sora jumping up and down next to Axel who had his arm wrapped around the skanky blond's neck. Demyx scowled and walked towards them, taking his bag from its place at Axel's feet.

"Dem!" Axel called to the sitar player's retreating back. He took his arm from Roxas' shoulders to go after Demyx, grabbing his arm to stop him from going any further. "Dem Dem, what's wr-"

"Don't call me that!" Demyx yelled, taking his arm from Axel and stomping off, wiping his tears angrily. He kept that up all the way home, and when he got there, he slammed the front door. With the slam came yelling from his so called parents, who told him he was grounded even longer from Chester, causing him to slam his bedroom door, earning him another day's grounding to the month.

He looked over to the vibrating noise on his bed and saw from the door the picture of Axel and could _imagine _his voice saying he was sorry and didn't mean it.

Demyx picked up the phone, answering it against his better judgment. "What?" He sobbed out by accident.

"Oh god, Dem Dem, I'll be over in three." Axel said right before he hung up, not bothering to give Demyx time to talk.

"_Don't _call me that." Demyx growled into the phone, reaching over his bed to lock his window. He kicked off his shoes and laid down on his bed, pulling the blankets up over him.

Not four minutes later, there was a tap on his window. To ignore it, the blond shut his curtains and let himself cry. Just as he was able to close his eyes without them stinging, there was a knock on his door before it opened and in stepped the redhead that broke his heart.

"Go _away_!" Demyx picked one of his shoes up off the floor and chucked it at Axel.

"Dem Dem!"

"Don't call me that!" The blond cried and fell back into the bed, smothering his face in his pillow to muffle his sobbing.

"Demy, please, tell me what's wrong."

Axel came in and shut the door, rushing towards the blond to wrap his arms around him. Everything that he was saying was incoherent and stayed that way until he cried himself to sleep, listening to the redhead's heartbeat.

**xxx**

Demyx awoke to a pounding in his ears, although it was not the same type of pounding that he fell asleep to. Sitting up, he noticed Axel laying on his back, sleeping. His room was almost completely dark all but for the light of his phone that was currently going off. He bent over, grabbing his phone off the floor and answered the vibrating noise by pressing talk.

"Hello?" The sitarist groggily said into the phone.

_"Demyx?! Finally you answer! I've been trying to call you for the past three hours."_ The blond barely registered it was the hyper-active brunette on the other line. _"And Rox is asking about his boyfriend, he there as well?"_ Demyx froze at Sora's words.

"B-boyfriend?"

_"Yeah, didn't he tell you?" _The blond made a pathetic disagreeing noise, not really able to do anything else. _"Oh. Well, yeah, since last week, I think? Whenever the day after the day we got there was. Anyways, just wanted to make sure you were alright. Talk to ya later!" _And with that, the brunette hung up, leaving Demyx to only drop the phone when he collapsed to the floor.

The thud was heard by Axel, who woke up in a flurry of red hair and tangled blankets. Axel rolled off the bed once he realized that there was something wrong with the blond, and brought him into his arms once more.

"No more…" Were whispered words that Demyx spoke.

"No more what, Dem Dem?" Axel cooed.

"No more me. No more you. No more us. It's over." Axel mentally cursed himself for being so careless to think that Demyx wouldn't mind just being a fuck-buddy while he dated the new kid. Hell, the new kid didn't mind and he knew that him and Demyx were fucking. "Go. Leave. There can't be anymore late night _fucks_." Demyx spat the word out with so much malice that it shocked Axel.

Nothing could cause that sad face to return to normal, those sad eyes to stop watering and not to look so…_betrayed_. Axel didn't mean to hurt the poor blond, but he thought that it was a mutual thing, this fucking every night.

"Why didn't you tell me?" There was anger in Demyx voice, "that every night for the past _month_ meant nothing?!" Demyx was on his feet, pacing the room and only stopping with his back facing Axel.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Axel spoke, wanting to get the truth out. He stood and walked behind him, trying to wrap his arms around the sitar player.

"No! I can't," Demyx pushed his arms away, not being able to take being in Axel's arms again without breaking down. "I can't _do _this anymore…it's just too much!" Demyx walked to his bedroom door and left the room, leaving the whole house after having slipped on his tennis shoes.

He walked, not bothering to watch the blurred sidewalk with his crying eyes. He didn't even know where his feet were taking them, just wanting to trust them this one time, never having done that before. Demyx didn't bother to watch his surroundings, and didn't bother to notice that the redhead was still following him.

The sitarist ended up at the park, on one of the swings.

"Demyx…" Axel whispered quietly enough so the other wouldn't be able to hear.

"Why, Axel…" Demyx looked up, directly to said redhead. He had somehow been able to hear the pyromaniac.

"I…don't know. I thought that you and I were just fuck-buddies…" Axel replied truthfully, albeit bashfully.

"No! Do you really think I would stoop to that level?!" The blond was more than insulted, he felt more than betrayed, he felt more than anger. "You don't know me at all…"

"Dem De-" He stopped himself, not wanting to upset the other any more. "I'm sorry…I never meant to hurt you."

"You say that over and over and I don't know if I should believe you."

"Please…I love you, Demyx, just not the way you want me to."

Demyx fell into the sand and sobbed, not minding Axel coming over and hugging him once more. "Couldn't you _learn _to love me?"

Axel didn't answer but instead helped Demyx up, taking him home and noticing that Demyx's parents were no where to be found. Is this why he never wanted anyone over? The house was a mess, there were bottles of alcohol everywhere and Axel swore that on the way of carrying the other upstairs, he saw a coke line set out on the table.

Up in the bedroom, Demyx collapsed onto the bed in a heap, still crying. Axel stood back and watched pitifully as the other didn't move but for the raking sobs that caused his body to shake uncontrollably. He decided that nothing would change and wanted to help. Getting on his knees, he reached over and started to undo Demyx's shoes. Taking those off, he moved his hands up to remove the pants. That's when Demyx started to freak and backed away, bringing his knees to his chest while he leaned against the wall, muttering, _'Not again.' _over and over again.

"Demy, I'm not going to do anything, let's just get you changed so you can go to bed. I swear that's it." Demyx nodded, easily trusting Axel like he always had been able to. Axel continued to undress the sitarist, taking off his pants and replacing them with his favorite Scooby-Doo pajama pants.

Once he was done, Axel climbed onto the bed, laying behind Demyx, wrapping his arms around him tightly, falling asleep shortly.

Demyx woke up crying, and nothing Axel did was able to stop him. The blond sitarist didn't run away this time, curling into Axel with his head in his chest and hands grasping the others'. "Shh, everything will be alright, Dem Dem," Axel soothed, cringing when Demyx whimpered at the name pitifully. Demyx's cries were almost completely silent, as though he were afraid to be too loud.

_He probably was_, Axel decided.

"Please…love me?" Demyx continued to cry, raising his head to look into Axel's bright green eyes.

"I…don't know how." Axel relied solemnly.

Demyx sat up, feeling ready to tell the other how he wanted to be loved. "Break up with Roxas. Be with me," The blond started, only to be interrupted by Axel.

"Demy! I can't do that…"

"Why the _hell _not?! It's simple!"

Axel had no reply. He didn't have an answer, although it would've made it much easier if he did. "You just want us to be together?" The redhead finally got out.

"Yes, I mean no! I want you to tell me you love me, because you mean it. I want you to be proud to be my boyfriend. I want you to hold my hand, kiss my cheek, and hug me for no apparent reason other than because you felt like it." The sitarist was still crying, looking desperately into Axel's eyes.

"And this would make you happy? Just knowing that I love you?" The questions were simple, but it was still a while before Demyx replied happily with a quiet, '_Yes_.'

**xxx **

**Author's Note: **_I don't know if I want to keep this a oneshot, or turn it into a story or whatever. It'd be a real short thing, probably only a couple chapters, but yeah...I think it'll stay just like this. _


End file.
